Change
by Yuki Koizumi
Summary: After the final battle with Him, all the villains left the town but only five boys stayed. But now they're after Townsville's heroines. Vampfic.
1. Shadows

Yuki: Hi guys, I'm making a Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z fanfic. But this is a vampfic.

ATTENSION

Undentifed Herione says that the name Kimiko belongs to her, and I can't use it, so now I'm changing so she can leave me alone. Her new name is now:

Hayumi Ametsuchi

Summary: After the final battle with Him, all the villains left the town but only five boys stayed. But now they're after Townsville's heroines.

Disclaimer: I don't own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. I only own my OCs, and the plot.

Here are my OCs

Yuki Koizumi (me)

Hair & Eye Color: long silky, waist length black hair, and glowing silver eyes

Hobbies: Reading books, hanging out with friends

Personality: Quiet, Kind, Can be a mad person at times, calm (sometimes), smart, candy-loving, sporty

Powerpuff Girls Z name: Kind Butterfly

Counterpart: Brax

Brax

Hair & Eye color: short, shoulder length shaggy white hair, and gray eyes

Hobbies: Reading, Gardening (Gardening poisonous plants), Messing with Yuki, Teasing Brick

Personality: Loud at times, candy-loving, smart, crazy, sporty, kind; when he wants to be

Counterpart: Butterfly

Change

Normal P.O.V.

Our five girls were now walking to the movie theater. What is unknown to them is there are five boys watching their every move. The only thing you see is their glowing eyes: blood red, electric blue, gray, dark purple, and forest green. The boys were watching them waiting for the right moment. Yuki and Momoko sensed a strong vibe, but left it alone thinking it was nothing. "So what type of movie are we watching?" Everyone looked at each other, then said in unison "COMEDY!"(A/N review if that makes sense at all. *cough* *cough* Ahem, Unidentified Heroine *cough* *cough*

5min after Yuki and Momoko sensed the same strong vibe from before

W/the boys

"Let's get them already!" Boomer whined. Brick and Brax sighed, while Butch and Brady are nodding agreeing with Boomer. "Wait for the right moment." Brick muttered while rubbing his temples. With that, Brax shushed his brothers, to hear what the girls are saying. "So what type of movie are we watching?" "HORROR!" They smirked once as Brick and Brax think of a plan to get the girls.

Yuki's P.O.V

We are in line to watch the movie that just got out today. I'm getting chills up my spine, I sense someone watching me again. I look around, but there is no there but other people leaving and going to the movies and finishing shopping. "Yuki, get your ass over here." I better go, Karou is getting mad. "What's the hold up for?" Momoko asked. "Nothing." I stated walking ahead of them. I wonder what that feeling I had was. Then I see a big wave of poison go around the area, making everyone around the area pass out, but me and the girls. "Finally got the chance to get you, flower." I heard a voice whisper in my ear behind me. I look around to see the girls in a similar situation. When Karou, Hayumi, and I tried to jab them in the stomach they just caught our fist. I saw Miyako and Momoko pass out into the strangers' arms. The stranger that is holding me slipped a pill in my mouth. I suddenly felt sleepy right away, I pass out, I also saw Hayumi and Karou passing out too. I heard the kidnapper that has Momoko say "Let's go boys, we got them."

That's a wrap. Sorry for the cliff hanger, and about the short chapter, but this is only the first chapter.

In The Next Chapter These questions will be answered:

1\. We find out who the kidnappers are?

2\. Who are the shadowy figures watching the girls?

3\. What are the purpose for the all of this to happen?

Hope you liked this chapter. R&R!

~Yuki Koizumi signing out


	2. Explain & Persuade

Yuki: I'm back with another chapter of Change. I so happy that I got good reviews from the first chapter. Unlike some people *cough, cough, midnight407, cough cough* they were nice with their comments. Well here is chapter 2 of Change. And I also found a beta reader for me. Say thanks to Midnight407 & Hotaru Iami for being my beta readers.

ATTENSION

Undentifed Herione says that the name Kimiko belongs to her, and I can't use it, so now I'm changing so she can leave me alone. Her new name is now:

Hayumi Ametsuchi

Note: There will be swearing in this chapter and maybe future chapters also.

Disclaimer: I don't own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. But that will be awesome if I did. I only own my OC's.

Change

Hayumi P.O.V

I woke up in a room that is unfamiliar to me. I looked around the room to see my sister waking up also. "What happened?" Miyako asked. Momoko suddenly jumps up in the air "I remember what happened yesterday." "Then remind us what happened, Leader Girl." Karou exclaim crossing her arms over her chest.

"I only remember most of it but not all. But while we were going to the movie theater, a wave of poison pass through the area making everyone fall asleep but us. That's all I remember." Yuki then says "I remember the rest of it. After everyone fell asleep five strangers grabs us, and drugs us making us pass out in their arms. The one that had me whispered something in my ear "Finally got the chance to get you, flower." And all of that leads us to here." I then remember it all. And by the looks on their faces, I could tell the same thing is happening with Miyako and Karou.

Then we hear the nob on the door was being turned, as soon as we heard the nob twist, we all looked at the door at the same time to find out who our mystery kidnappers were. The door creaked to reveal five boys emerging from the hall outside the room we are in, and walk in the room. There is something about these boys that I just can't put my finger on. Then realization strikes me as I noticed they are the Rowdyruff Boys Z. (A/N Congrats to Groovy Pup (guest) who figured out who the kidnappers are, but it was pretty easy, and your award is another chapter in just a day or so) But they were different, very different. Like they are now older, taller, and more handsome. Brady smirks all of a sudden, and that's when I noticed he read my mind, but how. "Good morning, girls." Brick says while Butch is eyeing Karou all over her body, I feel bad for her, but I also feel bad for myself since Brady keeps smirking at me.

Karou P.O.V

That Butch fucking kidnaps me then he is now eyeing me up and down. Sending shivers down my spines. I have many questions, like how is the RRBZ here, why did they kidnap us, how did I let him kidnap us, how does he and his brothers look older now, where are we, what are we doing here for. "You must have a lot of question that you want answered, am I correct." I was getting frustrated now. "Explain to us already why we are here, why are YOU here and how do you look older, and where are we?" Shockley Miyako asked. "Well, we are in our family castle. You are here because you're going to be our mates. We are here because our parents saved us, and made us vampires. Our parents are the king and queen of the vampires, and that's makes us the princes, and you girls will be the future princesses of vampires. We look older because you know, we're vamps." Brax explained. The girls and I all had a shocked look on our faces. "How the hell do you expect us to believe that, huh?" I said along with Yuki nodding along. "Yeah, explain more, or do you have proof!" They looked at each other with smirks, then they flashed their fangs. "Oh my gosh, they are for real vampires!" Miyako exclaims. "Of course, why would we lie about being vampires?" Boomer asked. Momoko then says "Tell that to us then!"

I then heard a voice in my head, which was Miyako. "Why are we still here, shouldn't we be running from this place and act like this never happened." "Yeah, we should transform and leave this place." Momoko and Yuki said at the same. "I want to go home already, guys." Hayumi said. "Let's transform already then!" I said back. I felt the connection close.

HYPER BLOSSOM

ROLLING BUBBLES

POWERED BUTTERCUP

KIND BUTTERFLY

FROLICKING BUNNY

We started flying out of the room, since the boys left the door opened. They still are stupid as they were before. Just when we were just by the door, I felt someone arms around my waist. I turn around to see Butch looking at me with an amused face. I looked around to see the girls looking at the RRBZ with them also holding their waist.

"What the hell, let us go already, Butch, Brax, Brick, Boomer, and Brady?" I screamed at the boys. "Did you forget already Cupcake, you girls are going to be our mates. And don't call us by our old names. I am now Ikuto, Boomer is Hiroshi, Brady is now Sho, Brick is Akihiko, and Brax is Hideaki." Butch, err… Ikuto told us. "I've been meaning to ask you what do you mean by mates?" Butterfly asked them, acting like she doesn't know. "You girls will be my sons' mates. As in by you will marry them. And the marriage ceremony will be held today. So go get ready for your wedding." A deep voice said coming out of the darkness. There was two shadows coming from the dark corner.

Butch P.O.V.

The girls transformed and flew out of the room, and we looked at each other again; man, do we look at each other at lot; and ran following them. Seems they didn't noticed us yet. They are almost at the door that leads to the ceremony room. We grab them before they can old the nob. We explained more about things. (A/N read above to know, I don't want to write it all again.) Mom and Dad comes in, and Dad explains more of everything. The girls all was looking at mom and dad, probably wondering who they are. "Those are our parents, meet Reed & Jessica Kyrie. "Our little twin brother and sister Max & Maddie came in the same way our parents did. "And also our little brother and sister; who is also twins; Max and Maddie Kyrie." Brady explained. The look on Buttercup's face was priceless. Guess, she shocked about us having new parents; that is not a monkey but a vampire; and the fact that we have a twin little brother and sister.

Miyako P.O.V.

After, two figures came out of the shadowy corner; which a revealed a man and woman, but after them two children that look like they are either 14 or 15. "Those are our parents, meet Reed & Jessica Kyrie. And also our little brother and sister; who is also twins; Max & Maddie Kyrie." Brady told us. Not only, do the boys come back, and look older, but they are also vampires, with two parents that are also vampire; but their parents are the king and queen of the vampire kingdom, and they have a little brother and sister. This is so much to process. Shock is written on the mine and the girls faces. Ok, we're out of here.

I start a telepathic connection from my head to the girls. I forgot to mention that we can now use our powers whenever we want; in our superhero forms, and civilians forms. "Why aren't we trying to pry the RRBZ off of us, and leave this place?" I asked the girls. "I'm still trying to process everything that is happening, Bubs." Butterfly said with Blossom agreeing with her. I look to Buttercup to see her already trying to pry Ikuto's arms off of her. "Well, I'm not trying to stay any longer." Buttercup declared. "Me too" Bunny said. I felt something or should I say someone, pushed themselves into our conversion. "You girls can't leave yet, you haven't mated with our brother, and we didn't get to meet you formally yet." Two voices said in our heads. We all looked around the room to see everyone watching us, a hologram of the conversion that we just had is up in the air, and Maddie and Max closing the connection.

"What the hell just happened to our transformation?" Karou exclaimed. I just noticed we are not transformed anymore, and our belts in the boys hands. "Give it back already." Hayumi fought back. "If we give it back, you won't try to escape, right." Sho tried to get us to stay. "We want to leave this place, and never come back. So give it back right now." Yuki then fought also to get the belts back. "Nope, not until you give up, and stay here with us, and become our mates." Hideaki told Yuki. "And why should we stay?" Momoko questioned. It was now Akihiko turn to try to get us to stay "Because….." All the boys leaned towards our ears at the same time and whispered "We love you girls, and want you to be our mates." We all blushed madly. "Fine, I give." I gave up. "Miyako is down, all that's left is Momoko, Yuki, Hayumi, and Karou." Hiroshi said.

"I give too, there's not like we have a choice. This might turn out for the better." Momoko gives. "Yeah, that's true, I give up also." Yuki agrees. "So with Miyako, Momoko, and Yuki down. Just Hayumi and Karou left. Karou will make it kinda hard to give in." Hideaki explained. "Damn right, it will be hard. I don't even think it's possible to get me to stay here." Karou declared. "I give, it will be lonely without Miyako, Momoko, and Yuki." Hayumi gave in. "All that's left is Karou." Ikuto said looking straight at Karou, almost as if his eyes was saying "Stay here with all your friends, and me." Karou let out a big sigh "If you can't beat them, join them." Hayumi, me, Momoko, Yuki hugged Karou all at the same time. "Yay, she staying with us." The boys started chuckling at our antics. "Well, let's go get ready for the ceremony already!" Hiroshi said happily. Everyone laughed at his happiness. "Wait, where do we go?" I asked the boys. "Maddie will take you girls and help you get ready." Akihiko explained to us. "Then let's go." Maddie said.

Momoko P.O.V

Maddie had lead us down a hall, and took us to a big room that has 5 doors. One is pink door with a red ruby shaped as a heart. A baby blue door with a blue sapphire shaped as a bubble. A silver door with a diamond shaped as a crescent moon. A lime green door with a green jade that is shaped as a star. And a purple door with an amethyst shaped as a bunny head. There was a makeup table in one of the corners of the room. "Go into your closets and pick out your clothes for the wedding." Maddie pushed us into our closet with our color on it.

That's a wrap! I hope you like this chapter. And it's longer, so far, out of all the stories I wrote, this was the longest chapter I ever made so far. But in future chapters, I hope I can make it longer. I don't want to let my fans down. Well, jā matane. R&R!

~Yuki Koizumi


	3. Ceremony Part 1

Yuki: I'm here with the third chapter. Sorry for taking so long to write, I had a few problems to go on the computer, so for an apology, I will make this chapter long, if I can that is. This chapter is when the mating ceremony happens. Congrats to Midnight407 & Hotaru Iami for qualifying to be my beta readers. Well, enough talking and lets start the chapter already.

ATTENTION

Undentifed Herione says that the name Kimiko belongs to her, and I can't use it, so now I'm changing so she can leave me alone. Her new name is now:

Hayumi Ametsuchi

Disclaimer: I don't own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. That will be cool thou! I only own my OC's.

Change

Maddie P.O.V

I pushed my future sister in-laws in their closet, my brothers made for them. I heard something in Karou's closet, and ran to her door, and I opened to see her looking at her dresses, and skirts in horror. I looked around and also saw booty shorts; sigh, really Ikuto-nii. Other than the booty shorts, there were also knee length shorts, crop tops, shirts, sneakers, and high heels. And all of the clothes are in different shades of green. "What's wrong, Karou?" Karou, looked at me, and sighed while pointing at the dresses "Do I really have to wear this?!" a voice behind me said, "Yes, you have to, it's your wedding and you have to look nice."

I turned around to see Momoko, with rope in her hands, and a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Tie her up girls." Hayumi and Yuki comes rushing in the closet like a SWAT team and holding down Karou, but they are having problems with it, with Karou struggling. I looked around and saw Miyako behind them looking through Karou's closet, finding a dress for her to wear. When did she get there, don't ask me. Hayumi, Yuki, and Momoko successfully tied Karou down, and is now helping Miyako with finding a good outfit for the ceremony for Karou. I looked to Karou, and saw her biting the rope, trying to break herself free. "And, Karou, don't try to bite the rope to break yourself free, that is special rope, that can't be broken easily." Yuki called out, still looking for the accessories that will match the dress Miyako picked out.

The dress Miyako picked out was a green knee length spaghetti strap dress with a bow on the right side. Hayumi picked out the jewelry that Karou will wear to the ceremony. She picked a star-shaped necklace, a bangle of bracelets, and star earrings. The shoes I picked was black studded ankle-length boots. "Maddie, can you please go and get the makeup set ready, while we get Karou ready." I looked to Momoko, "Sure", and with that I left the Karou's hall of clothes. As soon as I left, I heard crashes, screams, and swears coming from the closet. I giggled, as I looked through the makeup that will go with Karou. I found green eye shadow, and light pink lip stick and jade nail polish. I just met Karou and I know not to give her a lot of makeup. I heard louder crashes and looked at the closet door. "I wonder what's happening in there."

Normal P.O.V (In Karou's closet)

"NO, NOT A DRESS DAMNIT!" Karou screamed at Momoko and Yuki; who are walking towards Karou with the dress in their hand, and a mischievous glint in their eyes. "You need to wear a dress for the ceremony, Karou." Hayumi said trying to put high heels that Maddie picked out earlier. "If I have to get married, I will wear a short, a shirt, and sneakers!" Miyako gasped "We will never let you go to your wedding dress like that. That's too plain, you have to look fabulous!" "To hell, with having to look fabulous!" The other girls wasn't having this. "If you don't dress nice, I will tell Ikuto what happened last month, and show him the pictures!" Karou had a shocked expression on her face "Don't you dare!" Karou shouted while avoiding the girls trying to get her in the dress. "I still don't want to wear the dress, it has a bow, a bow." She pointed out. "The bow makes it better!" Yuki exclaims. "Just give up already, Karou" Momoko fought back. "Never will I agree to wear a dress! NEVER!" Karou screamed. More crashes and screams can be heard.

1 HOUR AND HALF A HOUR LATER

Normal P.O.V

The PPGZ left the room of closets, in all their outfits and makeup for the ceremony. Miyako was wearing a knee length baby blue dress that had frills on the hem of the dress, and on the hem of the dress there was sunflowers. Her jewelry was a sunflower necklace and earrings, baby blue nail polish, a ring with a sapphire gem on the middle. Has on baby blue wedges that has a few sunflowers on it.

Momoko's dress was a hot pink spaghetti that reaches her thighs. A heart necklace hanged from her neck, heart earrings and hot pink nail polish, and a ring with a ruby on it. She has hot pink heels.

Yuki's dress was a silver sheath dress, which has one strap, and have a crescent moon on a side of her hip, and it reaches her knees. She was also wearing a choker with a crescent hanging from it on a chain, silver nail polish, a ring with a diamond on it, crescent earrings, and bangle of bracelets. Has on silver string-like strap heels.

Hayumi was wearing was a purple mermaid dress, that reaches her feet. A purple choker, with a bunny hanging from it, purple nail polish, a ring with an amethyst on it. She is wearing strapless light purple heels.

The girls were all wearing light makeup. Their lipstick colors are their signature color, but a lighter version. And a light color eye shadow, and the only ones wearing mascara is Miyako and Momoko. The boys came out a couple of minutes after the girls.

Ikuto P.O.V

The boys and I came out of our closets, with our suits on. I was wearing a black suit with a green shirt. I had a black wristband with an emerald rock on it; it's supposed to show and control our element, and I have one earring on my right ear, which is emerald also.

Akihiko is wearing a blood red suit with a white shirt and a bow tie. He also has a wristband for his element, but it has a ruby that is shaped as fire. He has one earring also, but it's on his left ear, and a ruby on it also.

Hiroshi has on a white suit with an electric blue shirt and a bow tie also. He have his wristband on too, and it has a sapphire lightning on it. He has earrings on both ears, which is also have a sapphire on it.

Sho has on a dark purple suit with a white shirt. He has a wristband too for his element also, but on the wristband it has an amethyst and it's shaped as wind blowing. He has a gray clip earring on his left ear on the middle of it.

Hideaki has a gray suit with a light blue shirt. His wristband is also black, and it has a diamond on it that is shaped as a scythe. He has the coolest symbol and element, but mines is equally awesome. His earring is a gray clip like Brady, but his is on his right ear and on the top of his ear.

When I saw Kaoru, I was astonished. She was wearing a dress with a bow, a bow! Momoko, Miyako, Hayumi, and Yuki looked pretty too, judging by my brother's faces they must agree with me. Well, we will all have a great future together. Maddie and Max, along with mom and dad comes in the hall. "The ceremony is ready for the marriage." Max said. Let's do this already.

Normal P.O.V

"Akihiko and Momoko, you guys go first." Jessica said. "Let's go Momoko." Akihiko said holding Momoko's hand and leading her to the ceremony room.

Momoko P.O.V

Akihiko grabbed my hand and is leading me to what I suppose it is the ceremony room. I don't think I can do this. He led me to a dark room, and once my eyes got adjusted to the darkness, I saw an outline of a counter/table, and two people. "Momoko lay on the counter and Prince Akihiko stand beside the table."

That's a wrap

Sorry for the long wait and for the cliff hanger. I stopped here because I was getting sleepy, and I was at school, but my teachers wont let me sleep in class. Well, I hope you like the chapter. I will try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible. R&R!

~Yuki Koizumi


	4. Ceremony Part 2

Yuki: I'm very sorry for the cliffhanger. This chapter, some new characters will come in. Well, I guess you can't wait to read the next chapter, so here is chapter 4: Ceremony Part 2.

ATTENSION

Undentifed Herione says that the name Kimiko belongs to her, and I can't use it, so now I'm changing so she can leave me alone. Her new name is now:

Hayumi Ametsuchi

On the previous chapter of Change:

 _Momoko P.O.V_

 _Akihiko grabbed my hand and is leading me to what I supposed it is the ceremony room. I don't think I can do this. He led me to a dark room, and once my eyes got adjusted to the darkness, I saw an outline of a counter/table, and two people. "Momoko lay on the counter and Prince Akihiko stand beside the table."  
_ Disclaimer: I don't own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. I only own my OCs and story plots. All of the other rights go to the creators of the show.

Momoko P.O.V (still)

I slowly walked to the table, and sat down on it. Okay, no I don't want to do this anymore. I got up from the table, I guess Akihiko read my thoughts. "Oh no you don't, Blossy. You are staying with me." He needs to stop reading my mind already. "Never Blossy." "Uggghhhh."

"Prince Akihiko, we must do this right now, we're on a time limit, plus we have to do the other princes. Prince Ikuto says his mate is very strong, and won't agree with it at first." I giggled when I figured out he is talking about Karou. While I was laughing, Akihiko must've laid me down on the table.

When I finally stopped laughing, I was laying faced up. A light shined on me, from the roof, and when I could see it clearly, I noticed it was shaped like flame. The light was hitting my left arm. While the light was hitting me, someone started saying a chant in a language I don't understand. One of the people in the room, splashed a red liquid, and said a chant in a language I don't understand. I felt pain throughout my whole body. It was so agonizing, that is screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry, Blossy. After this, you will feel better. I don't want any other guy to take you away from me." I opened my eyes half-lidded, and saw Akihiko flashing his fangs, and felt him biting my neck. I screamed even louder. I then fell into deep slumber.

Normal P.O.V

Akihiko gave his thanks to the mysterious people, and walked out with Momoko in his hands. "You're next Hideaki." Akihiko said nodding at his white-headed brother, and headed to his room, with Momoko still in hand.

"Let's go flower." Hideaki (Brax, just in case you forgot) said to Yuki. Yuki was too busy looking at Momoko in horror, along with Miyako, Kimiko, and Karou, that she didn't hear him say that. "What happened to her?" Yuki asked Akihiko. "She's good, she just fell asleep, that all."

"I swear Br- Akihiko, if you did anything to her; I will send you to your grave myself." Karou growled at him. "Wait, where are you taking me Hideaki?" Yuki asked him, trying to get his grasp off of her. "We are going to the ceremony room." Yuki was about to protest again, but when she opened her mouth, Hideaki and Yuki was already in the room.

Hideaki P.O.V

I pulled Yuki into the room, before she can protest anymore. In the room was the priest and Maddie. "Lay on the table Yuki Koizumi. Prince Hideaki stand next to her." It's time to do this already. " _Why is it so dark, I don't want to this anymore? This is too scary! What are they trying to do to me? I don't want to end up like Momoko. I better run when I have a chance."_ I heard Yuki said in her head. (A/N italic letters are the girls' thoughts in their head.)

I grabbed her and using my super speed, putting her on the table, and standing next to her, nodding at the priest. "Let's do this, before she gets up again." Chains wrapped around Yuki's wrist and ankles. The priest then started saying a chant for the mating to be completed. The light of the marking shined on Yuki's left leg; which was silver, and shaped as scythe.

While the light was hitting her, Maddie threw the blood of mating on her. I bent down Yuki's neck, but before then I whispered in her ear "Gomen, I will make you the happiest girl alive. I promise." I flashed my fangs and bit her neck. She let a blood curling screams as she passed out. I thanked the priest, and held Yuki, and walked out of the room.

"Ikuto, you're up." I guess I didn't see she was still awake a little, she mumbled to the girls "Run, run girls while you still have the chance, before you end up like Momoko and me. Run, and don't turn back. Save yourself. Me and Momoko, will find a way out." She then went to sleep. My brothers grabbed their girls after hearing Yuki say that. Ikuto carried Karou into the ceremony room. I walked to my room, while still carrying Yuki.

~That's a wrap

I'm sorry to have cut it off. But, I didn't want readers to wait longer than they should. I would've made this chapter longer, but I have a huge headache. To all those Gakuen Alice fans, read my new story Gone.

~Yuki Koizumi


End file.
